goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Ariana calls Sheeta a crybaby during Rock-A-Doodle/Clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends
Transcript: Part 1: Queen Ariana bullies Sheeta during Cat Edmond's death *(July 10, 2018, 6:30 P.M.. It is a very peaceful evening. The Monster Children are watching Rock-A-Doodle. However, Queen Ariana is not behaving at all.) *(A few seconds later, the scene reaches the saddest part of Rock-A-Doodle, Cat Edmond's death) *(A Phoenix named Sheeta started sobbing and her purple irises began sparkling with tears as she began crying and it made Queen Ariana very happy) *Queen Ariana: Ha! (X20) Sheeta you stupid Phoenix, due to being sad over Cat Edmond's death, you're such a crybaby dragon! You are a crybaby phoenix! (X10) *Ariana began singing You're Such A Crybaby to Azura in the style of Notes In Your Lunchbag from Bizaardvark. *Queen Ariana: You're just a dumb crybaby in the world. Whimpering like a dragon. Scared of fire you are, whimping like a dragon. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop crying, but you're very dumb! *Queen Ariana and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! *Queen Ariana: Tears are streaming down your face, and there's no way to stop your crying. Sadness is endless, it's a death sentence. You're just so pathetic. Wish you could stop bawling, but you're just a crybaby. *Queen Ariana and Chorus: You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha ha, ha! You're so very pathetic! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You are such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! You're such a crybaby! It's so embarrassing that you're sad! Ha, ha, ha, ha! Ha, ha, ha, ha! You're such a crybaby!! *starts crying and sobbing as her tears flood the entire theater and Queen Ariana laughs at her as she break the film projector with an axe stopping the Rock-a-Doodle movie for good *to: Bing Bong, Reggie, Classified, Sharptooth, Chanticleer, Aslan, Freddy Ferret and Cyber Woo outside the theater *Bing Bong: Great, just great. *Reggie: Our chance of seeing Smallfoot has slipped right out of our hands. *to: Lunick in the black background surrounded by flames *Lunick: (Does a Red Tailed Hawk screech) (Changes to Scary Voice) QUEEN ARIANA! (X36) GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW! Part 2: Queen Ariana gets clobbered by Azura *to: Outside Nani Pelekai's 3 story house. A bus is seen driving to the sidewalk as the Dramatic Chipmunk sound effect played really loudly. *to: The living room *Casey Kelp: Nani Pelekai, how bloody dare you make fun of my friend Azura and made her cry a massive, enormous, and gigantic tsunami of tears to flood the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas due to the sad scene in Inside Out over Bing Bong's death. Now, we're gonna have to pay $50 million to repair the whole GoAnimate Omega Cinemas!!! *Seaberry Delight: *Nowi: You probably killed over 1 million people because of what you did to Azura!! Even worse, you just killed whole entire families!!! *Female Kana: And thanks to you, we will also be paying over 980,000 hospital bills because of what you did to make Azura bawl extremely harder! *Roll: And we will be going to the funeral of the people that were killed by Azura's massive and gigantic tsunami of tears!! *Linkle: Why would you make Azura cry like that?! Do you know she's a cute and innocent dragon?!! Why?! (X10) You should know doing that kind of stuff like that can really make Azura cry extremely mega harder, you stupid bad girl!!! *Midori: *Tiki: Yeah, you should be sorry for what you did to Azura! Now she needs to go to sleep early because of you making her bawl like a female teenager! *Kairi: You are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for googolplex years! *Mermaid Bomber: Now Grim Matchstick will beat you up! Grim Matchstick, clobber Nani Pelekai! *Grim Matchstick: On it! *Rotten appears and hides Grim Matchstick clobbering Nani Pelekai *Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 3 Finale: Roll Light comforts Sheeta/Sheeta's nail and foot treatment/Tickle Time for Sheeta/Bedtime foot massage for Sheeta *Animals Kings and Queens are having a party at the Lakeside as they are enjoying the food and playing in the Lakeside Arcade room *to: Sheeta's room *is very sad as she is crying in Soleil's voice and her phoenix tears are spilling from her eyes like a water hose at full blast *Roll Light: It's okay, Sheeta. Queen Ariana is getting clobbered by Indiana Jones and his friends. They won't make you cry again. *Sheeta: crying and sobbing hysterically in Soleil's voice Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! (Normal voice) I know! Sniffles Cat Edmond's death is one of the saddest Don Bluth moments in history!!! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahh!! *Roll Light: It's okay to cry Sheeta. Mom and Dad has made us and the Animal Kings and Queens Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, sushi, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake for dinner. *Sheeta: sniffles Really? Thanks for cheering me. I will feel happy when Mom and Dad make us Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. *Light and Sheeta hugged each other. They and the animal kings and queens soon had Dragon cupcakes, garlic shrimp, turkey, mashed potatoes, pumpkin pie, apple pie, lemon pie, peach pie, banana pie, baked beans, Mountain Dew, doughnuts, cheeseburgers, toast, deviled eggs, mango pie, eggnog, party sandwiches, popcorn, Coca Cola, Pepsi, steak, bacon, hot dogs, bagels, pancakes, waffles, Asian pizza, chocolate bars, French fries, chicken nuggets, cherry shakes, macaroni and cheese, meatballs, beer, vodka, wine, whisky, tequila, rum, brandy, champagne, chocolate milk, strawberry milk, lasagna and ice cream cake. Lucina and Inigo made for dinner. Roll Light and Sheeta had Meatballs for main course, Baked beans as appetizer, and Banana Cream Pie for dessert. Roll and Sheeta are nice and full. They happily showered and brush their teeth and used mouthwash. All nice and clean. Roll Light and Sheeta are all nice and comfy in their PJs, They soon relaxed in bed together with the air conditioner on set to 60 degrees Fahrenheit and the fan on high. *began to yawn and Roll Light began to notice her yawning. *Roll: Hey Sheeta, are you ok? *Sheeta: Yes. again I'm okay, but again I'm extremely tired and exhausted from all that bawling after Queen Ariana called me a crybaby and made fun of me. *Roll: I know, Sheeta. All of that intense bawling sure made you feel extremely tired and sleepy. You were bawling extremely mega harder like crazy when Queen Ariana made fun of you this evening. *Sheeta: Hey, can you please paint my fingernails and toenails to help me calm down? *Roll Light: Yes, wait here while I get Azura's nail makeover. *(Roll Light leaves Sheeta's room to get her nail makeover. Sheeta then removes her slip on shoes and wiggles her little stubby dragon toes for air) *(Roll Light then returns with Azura's nail makeover as she glances at Sheeta's cute bare feet) *Roll Light: I'm back, sorry it took so long. I found Azura's nail makeover in the bathroom. *Sheeta: That's okay, can you treat my fingernails and toenails? They're broken and infected. *Roll Light: Yes, first bring your hands and feet close to me. *(Sheeta lies down in front of Roll Light. Roll then grabs Sheeta's hands and feet) *Roll: Ouch! Those nails really need a makeover. Before I trim and file your nails I have to rub the topical aloe popsicle on your fingernails and toenails. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:X Calls Somebody A Crybaby During Some Films Category:Queen Ariana's grounded days Category:Monster nail makeover videos Category:Tickling videos Category:Bedtime foot massage videos Category:X calls a monster a crybaby during films